Reaper Balloon Boy
Reaper Balloon Boy or for short Reaper BB is an antagonist in Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken and Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. He is one of the two animatronics that is stored away in a small area, the other being The Brother. Like the others in Final Nights 3, Reaper BB is a Reaper Animatronic. Appearance Final Nights 3 Reaper BB is a small dwarf-like animatronic. He has a blue and red propeller cap with elongated propeller blades. Reaper BB has uneven eye sockets and sports a long, pointy nose. He has a wide mouth with rosy red cheeks. Unlike his original incarnation, Reaper BB has no teeth, instead only having an endoskeleton mouth inside. Reaper BB's body appears to be immense for a small animatronic. He has long extending arms with Blue and Red striped sleeves and has protruding fingers at the ends of his hands. He also has many red scratches all over his body, possibly resembling human cuts. Final Nights 4 In Final Nights 4, his appearance becomes more disfigured and macabre, with his face and fingers being stretched, and sporting multiple sharp looking blades on his propeller cap. He also now has a purple balloon that is actually a metal prop, but this balloon only appears in the Museum. Behavior Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper BB will not come out until later throughout the nights. He will just reside in the filing cabinet within the Hospital ward. His right hand will start to open the closet as time goes on. It is recommended to go over to the cabinet to check if Reaper BB is coming out. If the player happens to see his hand, then they should close it. By doing this, Reaper BB will repeat this process. If the player flashes him in his third stage, he will jumpscare them. If Reaper BB manages to exit the closet, he will appear on the bed, laughing, preventing the player from sleeping. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Reaper BB appears in Investigation 4. He, along with Reaper Spring Bonnie, Reaper Puppet, Reaper Golden Freddy and Reaper Mangle try to attack Max Donovan in the Hospital Bedroom. If the player hears him laugh, they must go up to him and shine him with the flashlight to repel him. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. Museum Description Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken: "With a small body and long arms, Reaper Balloon Boy ''l''ikes to grab his victims and drag them off. Surprisingly not related to Danny Devito." Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined: "Without goal, without meaning, trapped in a cage with nowhere to go, he prefers hiding from the world until he sees a victim. So he might get the right person and be free at last. Still no relation to Danny Devito Surprisingly." Gallery Reaper Balloon Boy jumpscare.gif|Reaper BB's Jumpscare Teaser3-mhkxqys9.png|Reaper BB's Teaser 4398u0.png|Reaper BB's profile image. Reaper Balloon Boy on bed.jpg|Reaper BB sitting on the bed. Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.51.38 PM.png|Reaper BB And Reaper Puppet Concept Art Notice That There Is Some words Saying "I got Lazy" Trivia * Reaper BB is the 2nd smallest animatronic in the whole entire Final Nights franchise. ** Additionally, Reaper BB is one of the two animatronics to have one other counterpart in the whole Final Nights series Besides Burnt Foxy. * If the game's settings are brightened, one could see that when Reaper BB is going from a stage to the next, there will be no animation for him progressing. ** This is not counted for his jumpscare. * Reaper BB's laugh is actually a deeper tone of his normal counterpart's laugh. * Reaper BB is one of the few Reapers who can go on your bed, additionally, he's the only one to go on the bed when you aren't sleeping and also prevents you to sleep by laughing. * Reaper BB resembles Nightmare BB more than he does his original core counterpart. * in Fn4, it is recommended to flash him a few times after he laughs, as sometimes, after only one, he will jumpscare Max anyway. * Reaper BB's counterpart has small propellers while Reaper BB's are big, It's unknown why is this, but a possible reason was to give BB a creepier look. According to JeliLiam in the concept art, he made the propellers big because he got lazy. Category:Reapers Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Toy